


Contraband

by the_things_nobody_asks



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_things_nobody_asks/pseuds/the_things_nobody_asks
Summary: Lonnie finds a porn magazine and shows everyone.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, nothing crazy. We love gay disasters <3

The make-shift cover was bent and torn about the edges, and somewhat dirty, but Lonnie waved it around like gold when she pulled it from the thin gap between the floor and the back of her locker. “Octavia threw this away. It looked like it might have been her diary or something so I snagged it. But…” she trailed off. “Tsh. Check this shit out.” 

She opened the cover slowly, revealing something that made them all gasp or ooh. It was pictures of naked people. Adora covered her eyes with her fingers, leaving several small gaps. “They’re totally having sex. It’s a porn magazine.” Sex. Some of the older soldiers talked about sex and it was scandelous. Shadow Weaver taught them that sex was for procreation -for making more soldiers. But whenever Adora heard people talk about it, it seemed like they did it for fun. 

Lonnie turned the page. There was a man and two women. Two pages later it was just the women, one laying on top of the other, kissing. Adora’s face burned. She had imagined kissing Catra before, but never naked like that. “W-we shouldn’t be looking at this. Shadow Weaver would…” Lonnie flipped the page again and now the darker-haired girl was licking the other girl’s nipples. “...punish us for contraband.” 

“How’s she gonna find out? You gonna tattle?” Lonnie paused. Adora caught herself before she could ask her to flip to the next page. Adora shook her head no. Lonnie went back and flipped to the next page. The camera angle was different. The darker-haired girl had moved lower -her mouth was right over the other girl’s panties, which were pushed aside. So she was licking her…

She stole a quick glance at Catra who was leaned forward, eyes wide, tail flicking quickly back and forth. Her ears were slightly back the way they were when she felt embarrassed. Was Catra into this? Adora’s attention returned to the magazine. They’d switched positions. Now the lighter-skinned girl was on top. She was straddling the other girl’s thigh, fingers inside her. The girl’s head was thrown back and the expression on her face created a deep aching sensation low in Adora’s belly. Her eyebrows were knitted together, mouth open, lips slack -almost like pain, but she was clearly enjoying it. On the next page, one of them had a blue penis-looking thing strapped onto her body, posed to push it into the other woman. So women could have that kind of sex too? Then she was inside and the angle of the shot showed EVERYTHING. The poor lady looked like she was being split open, but she still had that expression...Catra’s face replaced hers for a moment and Adora’s body throbbed. She stood up straight and turned away, hoping to cut short her mind's trick, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to forget it. 

Sure enough, as she laid there trying to go to sleep that night, all Adora could think about was that stupid magazine. Well...not really...all she could think about was Catra, but it was the magazine's fault. What would she look like spread on the bed like that? Would she like those things too? Would she make that face? What would she sound like? Did she ever think about sex? Was sex something Catra wanted? Did she think about it with guys? Or with girls? Both? Did it matter? No, but...yes. What if she doesn't like girls? 

"Catra..." She whispered. No answer. "What did you think of that magazine?" No answer. She tried to make herself think of anything else and get to sleep. Little did she know that Catra was too busy pretending to be asleep to respond so she wouldn't have to deal with the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about the same thing.


	2. Funny Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the sword keeps turning into different things.

So this is dumb but also a cute/funny thought: 

Imagine the episode where Adora doesn't quite have control over what her sword turns into. While her and Catra are fighting, it turns into a flute-like thing and Catra smiles and says something like "What, are you gonna play me a song on that thing?" 

BUT instead, the sword turns into a strap-on in the middle of battle and Catra doesn't say anything this time because she's caught off guard and then they both jump away and are too embarrassed to fight because they're remembering that magazine and thinking about each other. 

Catra's like "What the hell, Adora?!" 

Adora (in She-Ra's form) is desperately trying to hide it and take it off or transform it into literally anything else. "I'm sorry! I can't control it!" 

Then later after the battle, they both stare at the ceiling imagining what it would have been like to actually "fight" with it.


End file.
